


Every Waking Minute

by deathlyhallows92



Category: In Time (2011), Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlyhallows92/pseuds/deathlyhallows92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the 2011 movie In Time. Having suffered a great loss, Agron finds himself tangled in a rebellion lead by Spartacus. The rebels go from each city, stealing time from the rich to try and stay alive. Along the way Agron meets and falls for a mysterious young man. The only problem is, the young man is being hunted by Minute Men who seek to steal the man’s time for their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this could just be terrible but I had the idea in my mind and just had to get it out so here we go...

Taking another swig of his whiskey, Agron glanced around the bar as his fellow rebels drank the night away, celebrating their latest attack. Spartacus had lead them to a large city where they’d entered the home of a very rich man and his family, there they had stolen each minute they could find, leaving all dead in their wake. 

“Something troubles you, my friend.” Spartacus’ voice rang out softly behind him.

Agron turned to glance at the rebel leader, who in turn took the moment to glance down at his left arm, his eyes intent on the clock ticking beneath his skin. He glanced back up at the man sat before him and offered a small smile before taking up the stool beside him.

“Speak your mind and see your burdens lifted” he prodded lightly.

Agron grimaced. “It’s nothing, honestly...” he sighed.

“If it was nothing, you wouldn’t be moping over here in the corner... by yourself!” Spartacus grinned, clapping the taller man on the back.

Agron managed the smallest of smiles as he turned to face his friend, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it once more as Crixus approached, a moody look upon his face even with Naevia clinging to his side, a smile on her face so wide, you’d think she was a totally different person to the woman they’d found beaten on the side of a road with mere seconds remaining of her life.

“Spartacus,” Crixus’ gravelly voice practically growled. “Perhaps we should be leaving now, the Timekeeper’s have most likely been alerted to our whereabouts”

Spartacus merely nodded and turned back to Agron.

“We’ll finish this later, come” He indicated to the door with a tilt of his head.

Agron rolled her eyes and stood, slamming down his empty glass on the bar and grabbing his jacket as he headed for the door, following the group of rowdy men and women into the street. Once they had all gathered at the curb, they headed for the nearest shelter they could find, Saxa’s loud voice ringing out as she sang, her arm tightly around Donar’s shoulder as they swayed. Naevia’s laugh filled the empty street as Saxa stumbled on the uneven pavement. Spartacus lead the way, his body full of tension as they stalked down the dark streets, his pace set with purpose. Agron couldn’t help but hang back so that he wouldn’t have to interact with anyone.

“Keep up Agron,” Mira called out to him, her voice laced with worry. “The Timekeepers could be close.”

Agron offered her a nod and walked just a little faster, falling instep behind Crixus and Naevia who were glancing around the empty streets for any signs of life. As the turned the corner, Spartacus’ eyes fell upon a small motel, the bright neon sign flashing “VACANCY”, he sighed with relief and glanced in both directions before gripping Mira’s hand and pulling her towards the motel, everyone else following closely behind.

“I’ll get us some rooms.” Naevia’s cheerful tone only made Agron sigh harder as he leaned back against a car parked in front of the check-in office. He really didn’t feel like sharing a room with anyone right now, he’d prefer to be on his own but it was a luxury he couldn’t afford right now, not if he wanted to live, though he wasn’t sure if he actually did right now.

\----

Once everyone had crammed their way into the two rooms they’d booked, Agron sat at the small dining table, glancing out of the rusty old shutters on the window as he looked around at the latest shithole they’d found themselves in. He growled and turned to face his selected roommates for the night and grimaced as he watched Naevia and Crixus full on making out on the nearest bed.

“I don’t get why we don’t go anywhere nice for once.” He barked out, turning his face towards Spartacus who was removing his boots as Mira lay on the couch waiting. “I mean, Would it seriously kill us to stay somewhere luxurious for once?”

Spartacus sighed, rubbing his hands over his face before answering. “Agron, you know why we can’t.”

Agron bit his tongue to keep from snapping back. “Fine. I just... I need some air.”

He stood without another word, promising that he wouldn’t be gone long and that he’d keep an eye out for Ashur and his group of Minute Men as well as the Timekeepers. He tried desperately hard not to slam the door as he left the room and stepped out into the cold air, spotting a vending machine, he glanced down at his own clock, noting that he still had almost a week on it, he stepped out into the parking lot, making his way towards the vending machine when the sound of a crash behind him caught his attention. He glanced around, his hand gripping the gun beneath his jacket as his eyes narrowed, scanning the street and parking lot for any signs of life.

“You’re fucking losing it now, Agron” He mumbled to himself.

“Getting paranoid now aren’t we?” the voice spoke in his mind.

Agron’s heart constricted at the sound of it but he pushed back the pain, resisting the urge to tell the voice to shut up, it was the only way he could hear him now but it didn’t help ease the pain. Once he reached the vending machine he glanced down at the contents inside, most of them costing a few minutes but nothing really catching his eye. He sighed and scanned his clock over the scanner and selected the soda he wanted, bending down to retrieve it when the machine spat it out. The sound of feet hitting the pavement had Agron reaching for his gun again as he approached his motel room. He looked around once more, turning his back on the door as he got closer and just as he turned around to enter the room, he collided with something warm, crashing down to the ground with a heavy thud.

“Oww, what the...” He sat up, glancing at the young man before him.

“I’m so sorry” The man spoke, his voice calm but apologetic as he offered his hand. Agron reluctantly gripped it and pulled himself off the ground before glancing at the brown eyes before him.

Fucking beautiful brown eyes. He thought.  
“Just watch where you’re going next time” He bit out sharply.

The young man grimaced and then his eyes widened as he realised exactly why he’d been in such a hurry. He moved to pass Agron but was stopped by his vice like grip on his forearm.

“Hey, where are you going?” Agron asked, suddenly intrigued by the terrified look on the man’s face.

The young man seemed to be debating with himself. “Look I don’t have time, they’re after me!”

Agron felt his stomach do a flip as the man’s hand reached down to remove his own from his arm, the touch of his skin on Agron’s hand sending electricity up his arm. Agron looked down at him, green eyes imploring the brown ones to continue.

“Who?” Agron whispered, coughing as his voice cracked slightly. “Who is after you, little man?”

Annoyance passed over the man's face for a moment as he remained silent before answering as the sound of several footsteps sounded down the street, merely moments away.

“The Minute Men.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now if you've sat through this and hated it, I do apologise and you're free to leave :( If not, leave a comment :D


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets Nasir, a young man on the run from the Minute Men. Agron finds himself torn between embracing his attraction to him and punishing himself for past heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I originally wrote and posted a 2nd chapter before taking it down because I didn't like what I'd written. I'm not too sure if this is any better but fingers crossed. It's not the longest of chapters but I wanna try and space it out a bit.
> 
> So here you go...

The man stumbled heavily into the room as Agron used all his strength to push him inside before closing the door as quietly as he could before locking it. When he turned to face the room, all eyes were on him as Spartacus rose from where he’d been sitting with Mira on the small sofa. Crixus and Naevia stood from their bed and everyone gathered around the mysterious young man who was fighting with all his strength to get past the giant who’d practically kidnapped him.

“Let me through!” He hissed as Agron refused to budge.

“Sorry little man, I can’t do that.” He replied, keeping his face an emotionless mask.

The man huffed before moving back, gritting his teeth as he stared down the rest of the room. Mira offered a small smile before she took a hesitant step forward, offering her hand and her name.

“Look,” she began, dropping her hand when he simply stared at it. “Maybe we should all just calm down and hear what’s going on because I can’t be the only one confused, right?”

Spartacus nodded and gestured for the man to take a seat which he did so hesitantly, dropping himself onto the sofa with a sigh of relief as his aching muscles cried out in joy at finally being able to rest. Everyone else moved to take a seat and Crixus spoke up, his eyes intent on Agron.

“What is this, Agron?” He growled, “What are you doing bringing stray dogs home with you, huh?”

The man scoffed and looked over at Crixus. “He basically kidnapped me.”

“I did not!” Agron protested, rising from where he’d sat down. “You said the minute men were after you, I heard them coming so I brought you in here, I saved your life!”

The man chuckled sarcastically and rose to stand before Agron. “I didn’t asked to be saved.”

“No, but you needed to be!” Agron replied, pressing closer to the man.

He moved away and sat back down before rubbing his hands over his face, his eyes falling closed as he tried not to bite back, he knew he should be grateful to this stranger but the fact was, he had his pride. He could save himself. He glanced around the room, his eyes falling on one of the men before him who seemed to be judging him cautiously with his eyes, he must be the leader of this group perhaps. His turned his gaze to the one who had shoved him into the room just moments ago before speaking.

“Thank you,” He mumbled. “But you really didn’t have to.”

“Maybe not,” Spartacus interrupted. “But he did, so we may as well find out your story.”

The man shook his head. “There’s nothing to tell, I don’t want to share anything.” 

Naevia smiled at the man’s stubborn attitude. “You could at least give us a name then.”

The man turned to her and found warm eyes staring back at him, this woman was kind. She had a look about her that showed that maybe she’d been through something traumatic. Maybe she was like him, maybe he could... No. He wouldn’t get himself caught up with other people. No one needed to be involved in his troubles. He didn’t want anyone to be. 

Despite his better judgement he found himself speaking up. “Nasir. My name is Nasir.”

\----

Nasir.

The name echoed through Agron’s mind, he found himself resisting the urge to repeat it out loud, he really want to. 

“I’m sure there’s a lot of things you’d wanna do with him...”

Shut up.

“Nope. You know I can go at this all day.”

Can I just have one day of peace from you? Just one?!

“Nah, you’d miss me too much, you’d miss the pain too much.”

Agron sighed and shook his head, looking around the room as everyone stared at the young man, Nasir, all wondering what Minute Men could possibly be so determined to hunt him down for. Sure, they’d often go after people for their time but this was certainly someone very important for them to be chasing down like blood hounds after some fresh meat.

“Well Nasir, You can call me Spartacus, this is Mira, Naevia and Crixus.” Spartacus’s commanding voice interrupted Agron’s train of thought. “And the giant oaf over there, that’s Agron.”

Nasir offered him a nod but refused to meet his eyes, Agron found himself longing to stare into them but settled on watching the younger man with curious interest. He couldn’t deny he was attractive, it had been so long since Agron had been attracted to anyone and this new guy almost steam rolls him over in the middle of the street so he can’t help but notice him. Of course, nothing can happen. The man clearly doesn’t want to be around them and Agron would never allow himself to feel that sort of companionship. 

“Well that’s great and all, but I really should get going...” Nasir stood, heading for the door.

Naevia rushed after him, gripping his forearm gently. “Can’t you stay? Just for the night, surely you don’t want to be out there running from them when you’re exhausted?”

“Why does it matter to you? You don’t know me, none of you do.” He spoke through gritted teeth.

Agron clenched his eyes closed and looked down at his feet, every fibre of his being told him that he should say something but he knew he’d have to let him go. He couldn’t allow himself to have this. 

“No we don’t.” Mira said. “But you shouldn’t be running around out there right now.”

Nasir scoffed once more. “I could be a serial killer for all you know”

“I doubt it.” Naevia offered with a genuine smile. “I know a serial killer when I see one.”

Nasir shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes falling shut as he turned away from the door. He didn’t want to trust these people but they seemed harmless enough. He’d trusted all the wrong people before and wound up right where he was. He refused to do so again. But maybe he could just rest for one night.

“Come on, Nasir.” Spartacus almost whispered, his hand gripping Nasir’s shoulder. “Just rest for one night. Tomorrow you can leave if you want or even stay with our group. But rest now.”

Nasir shook his head. His mind screaming at him that maybe he should trust these people but his past experiences spoke otherwise. It took everything he had but he knew that if he kept running, he’d end up passing out in a street and they’d catch him. He couldn’t allow that to happen. He also couldn’t allow himself to hang around these strangers, he wouldn’t learn to trust them only to have them snatched away like many other people he’d lost.

After a moment of silence, the simple reply of “Okay.” Saw Naevia and Mira ushering Nasir over to the sofa where they sat him down.

“Spartacus, Agron... a word. Outside!” Crixus’ gravelly voice caught Agron’s attention.

\----

Stepping out into the street, Crixus turned to glare at Agron before opening his mouth as his eyes slid past him to Spartacus who stood with a raised eyebrow.

“We can’t let him stay with us.” Crixus growled. “He could easily be working with the Minute Men.”

Agron laughed. “I doubt it, he looks harmless enough.”

“A wild little dog can easily bare its teeth when no one expects it, you simple fuck.” Crixus snapped back.

Spartacus moved to stand between them as they made a move to hit out at each other, he pressed a palm to each of their chests and held them back before addressing them.

“I don’t think he will harm any of us, Crixus.” He said, clear conviction in the tone of his voice. “That young guy in there is like the rest of us, on the run. Just trying to survive one more day in this shitty world.”

“How could you be so sure? Hmm?” Crixus questioned. “We’ve only just met him. He can speak any lie to gain our trust.”

Agron shook his head. “He’s clearly planning on leaving tomorrow, you mad fuck. Why would he harm any of us. We’re offering him a place to crash for the night. He’d be an idiot to do so.”

Spartacus turned to face Crixus, placing both hands on his shoulders. “Agron is right, if I for one second believe him a threat, I’d have kicked him out already. Trust me on this.”

“Fine, but if he steals your time while you sleep, don’t blame me.” Crixus huffed, storming back into the room and slamming the door shut.

Spartacus let out a deep breath before he turned towards Agron, smiling slightly and indicating his head towards the room, stopping mid stride when Agron’s hand gripped his arm. He turned his concerned gaze upon his friend who seemed to be having an inner battle inside his mind.

“Agron?” he asked.

Agron licked his lips before speaking, “Maybe he’s right. Maybe we can’t trust Nasir.”

This earned a laugh in response. “Don’t do that, Agron. I know exactly why you’re saying this.” It took a moment before Agron’s eyes widened and he shook his head in response.

“No.” Agron protested. “That’s not what this is.”

“Please, I know you, Agron.” Spartacus actually grinned. “You like him. Don’t deny it, you’re just afraid to get close to someone, especially after...” He trailed off as a wave of pain crashed over his friends face.

“I’m sorry, I spoke without thinking.” Spartacus offered, clasping Agron’s shoulder in his grip. 

Agron shook his head. “No, don’t apologise, I have to try and get past this, it’s just... it’s not easy.”

Spartacus nodded before stepping back and letting the smile reappear on his face, Agron struggled to suppress his own smile before chuckling slightly.

“Fine!” He gave in, knowing he couldn’t hide it. “He’s hot and I could see myself falling for him. But it’s not gonna happen. I won’t let myself.”

“And why not?” Spartacus questioned, his eyebrows raised.

“Because he’ll leave tomorrow. I know it.” Agron replied, deflating slightly at the thought. “I won’t let myself get sucked in, alright? Please, can we drop this?”

Spartacus nodded. “Okay, let’s get back inside before those minute men come back.” He gripped the handle of the door, stopping himself from opening it before looking at Agron. “And he’ll stick around.”

“Shut up.” Agron laughed. “He won’t.”

Spartacus turned the handle and pulled open the door, glancing around inside to find Nasir already fast asleep on the sofa, Mira and Naevia chatting nearby, occasionally glancing in his direction before their eyes travelled to Agron and then back to each other where they shared a quiet giggle. Agron shook his head, replacing his smile with a sneer as he glared at the two women. They could be so annoying and interfering sometimes.

Spartacus closed the door behind him and gazed down at the sleeping man. “He’s definitely sticking around.”

He offered a wink and dodged Agron’s fist before collapsing down on his bed as Mira lay down beside him. Agron threw himself into an arm chair and kept his gaze on Nasir before offering to stand watch over him in case he did try anything funny while they all slept.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that’s why you’re staying awake to watch him.” Naevia teased as she turned over to flick the beside lamp off beside her bed. 

“Naevia?” Agron replied.

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, leave a comment if you liked it, I'd really appreciate it :D


	3. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir makes a rash decision which leads to trouble for him. The man behind the Minute Men chasing Nasir is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it took longer than expected but you can blame work for that, I've had barely any time to myself. I hope you like this one.

The first thing Agron’s eyes found when they cracked open that morning was Nasir curled up on the crappy little motel sofa. He found his eyes roaming the young man’s body for just a split second before he caught himself and forced his eyes to close and look away.

“You like the look of him don’t you, brother?”

Please, not now.

“Just admit it and I might leave you alone.”

Agron shook his head, trying desperately hard to ignore the ache shooting through his heart at the voice echoing in his mind. Nevertheless, he answered it, praying he’d be given some peace from it for at least a little while.

Fine, yes! He’s attractive, I’d have to be blind to not see it, happy?!

“Yes.”

You’ll leave me alone now then?

“I bet you’d like the look of him naked and writhing beneath you more though, right?”

Shut up!

Agron growled a little too loudly at that last remark, causing Nasir to startle and wake, he shot up from where he was and glanced nervously around the room, his eyes watching all the sleeping forms scattered around the room before landing on Agron who was staring straight back at him, panic evident on his face before the mask of indifference fell upon it. He nodded and stood, cracking his back before allowing himself to sit back down, his eyes never leaving Agron’s.

“Morning.” He replied timidly.

Agron stayed silent for a moment before his eyes softened. “Morning little man, how’d you sleep?”

“Fine, I suppose.”

Agron nodded and rubbed his hands over his eyes before standing himself and yawning, his body aching from having slept in an armchair for the night. Nasir watched his every movement, a blush upon his cheek when a sliver of skin was exposed on Agron’s stomach as his shirt lifted when he stretched, for a brief moment Nasir kept his eyes on him but looked away when he found Agron had caught him staring. Agron allowed himself the briefest of smirks before he headed for the bathroom, content in knowing he obviously wasn’t the only one feeling the attraction.

“See that? He likes you too brother!”

Please stay out of this.

“Not a chance.”

Agron shook his head again, turning on the tap to run cold water over his hands before splashing it over his face, he leaned down, embracing the sides of the sink with his hands and glanced in the mirror before him. He looked tired and slightly pale but what shocked him the most was the slightest hint of a spark behind his eyes, he knew full well the cause of that but didn’t allow himself to think it. After a few moments, he shut off the water and headed back into the other room only to find Nasir gone and the door wide open.

“Shit!” He almost shouted before rushing over to wake Spartacus.

“Hey...wha--?” Spartacus spoke, his voice drowsy from sleep. “Agron? What?!”

Agron huffed. “He’s gone! I’m gonna go after him, I don’t know why but I have to!”

Spartacus sat up and glanced around. “Maybe he decided to just leave, you can’t drag him back here, Agron!”

“You were the one so convinced he was staying, you idiot!” Agron snapped and shook his head. “I’ll be back soon”

He didn’t wait for a response before he rushed off out of the open door, slamming it closed behind him.

\----

Walking up the steps to his huge home, Glaber stopped for a moment and sighed, pushing the door open and walking stiffly past the butler who rushed to greet him. Glaber sneered at him as he passed, the incompetent fool couldn’t even do his job right.

“Where is she?” He growled.

The man stuttered before answering, rushing to keep up with his employer. “She’s out back on the patio, sir.” 

Glaber wasted no time, waving his arm in the man’s direction to dismiss him before heading for the back door, ripping it open and stomping out into the beautiful garden, his eyes falling upon the blonde woman before him. The woman turned and a grin spread across her face before she rushed over to embrace her husband.

“You’re home!” She squealed, throwing her arms around him and kissing him fiercely.

He sighed into the kiss, his fingers tracing her back, feeling his anger slipping away. “Ilithyia! I’ve missed you... have you missed me?”

“Of course, our bed has been far too cold.” She grinned.

Glaber smiled, his eyes ablaze as her wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, playing with the hem of her shirt as he ran his other hand over her hip. He kissed her once more before whispering into her ear, his breath hot against the nape of her neck. 

“Then let us go warm it and see the problem rectified...” He grinned, nipping at her neck.

She moaned softly and closed her eyes. “We could but we do actually have company.”

Glaber growled and pulled back, his anger returning at having been disturbed from what he’d been longing for. He turned his gaze upon the group of men sat huddled around the patio table. The men refused to meet his eye, knowing full well what was about to happen. The leader stood and coughed, clearing his throat as he approached.

“I’ll be inside.” Ilithyia spoke, snapped her fingers for the servants to follow her back inside.  
The door closed softly behind her and Glaber turned to face the man before him before he moved to join the others at the table. He sat back in his chair, his hands folding in his lap as he glared around at the idiots before him.

“Well?” He snapped when no one spoke. “Ashur, where is it?”

Ashur, the man standing, moved to stand before him. “Apologies, but he...got away.”

Glaber closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose before chuckling bitterly. “And you’re here, because...?”

“Well... we...uh...we’re due payment.” Ashur stuttered before coughing once more and righting himself and standing stiffly.

Glaber sighed. “Fine. But if you don’t bring me the boy and or his damn time in the next week, I’ll make sure you’re time runs out, got it?”

“Yes, sir.” Ashur spoke before rolling up his sleep to expose the clock on his left arm.

Glaber did the same before clasping Ashur’s arm and tilting their arms sideways, his clock running down, transferring time into Ashur’s. He stopped after a moment.

“That should last a week for each of you. Don’t make me regret it.” He barked, standing and walking off into the house.

“We won’t.” Ashur shouted back, his face full of panic at the deadline.

\----

Nasir ran faster than he ever had as he rushed down the streets of the dodgy neighbourhood he found himself in, he tried his best to ignore anyone who tried to approach him. He turned down a small alleyway and found himself at a dead end.

“Where are you going there?” A man spoke as he turned to face him.

Nasir didn’t reply, he just began a swift pace up the alley to pass him but was stopped when more men appear behind the other.

“Can’t you stay a while? By the looks of that clock you have all the time in the world.” He sneered.

Shit. Nasir glanced down at his arm, his bare arm. In his haste to get out of the motel that morning he had forgotten his jacket. He placed his hand over the clock on his arm and began walking again. The men parted slightly as he passed but began following him and Nasir found himself breaking out into a run as he heard their footsteps pick up speed.

“Hey, come back!” the man hollered as Nasir rushed around the corner.

“Why did we let him pass, again?” The tall, brutish man on the left said.

The leader glared at him. “Because, you idiot. The chase makes it so much more fun when we catch him.”

Nasir, didn’t look back after hearing that as he sprinted down the sidewalk, his mind racing and wondering why he left the motel that morning, yes he was scared but that group seemed harmless and now he was being chased by more minute hungry scruffs. He dodged another group of dodgy looking people who watched with weary eyes as the group chased him down the street. He turned a corner and headed down a small alleyway that, thankfully, had a way out this time. 

“There he is!” he heard one of the men shouting from behind him. “Quickly, we’ve almost got him.”

As he rounded the corner he heard a car horn blaring, his eyes glancing around as he caught sight of Agron behind the wheel of a car, a smug looking smile on his face.

“Need a lift?”

Nasir glanced back for a second before opening the car door and throwing himself onto the back seat, slamming it closed behind him and sitting up, his arms resting on the headrests of the two front seats.

“Drive!” he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos will be much appreciated if you think it's worth it. I'd love to know what you all think.


End file.
